Tip Toed
by LizzyBeth010
Summary: Set after Naruto the Last so spoilers if you haven't seen it What happens when Naruto forgets a important date... One Shot.


Darkness covered the village, sunset long since passed even most of the lights had dimmed as well. Konohagakure had prospered in the peace that concluded the 4th War, the once small village had outgrown its protective walls nearly three times now and flourished into the main Capital of the Allied Shinobi Forces. But even with all its growth and prosperity some things continued to remain the same, made evident by constant bright glow being made by the Hokage Tower. Inside two soul remain hard at work protecting the peace that had all sacrificed so much to obtain.

"Naruto, it's nearly midnight." He groaned while rubbing the bridge of his nose

"If I don't make it home soon Temari will lock me out of the house for a week. That woman can be more troublesome than any mission I've ever faced." He finished looking over at his long time friend who was still typing away at his computer.

"Why did I push him so hard to focus, this is just so troublesome." He thought, kissing his teeth Shikamaru closed his eyes for moment thinking of the best way to avoid the wrath of both his wife and the Hokage of his village, he smirked only slightly before speaking.

"Lord Hokage, it really is a beautiful night out the crisp fall air reminding us all that winter is not far off." Naruto paused his word ready to scold his friend for calling him by his formal title after spending all those months convincing those most dear to him that he would prefer them to continue calling him Naruto at least in private. But the man continued before he could interject. "October truly is a month to behold and I know how you look forward to Halloween and all the fun you have and looking at the calendar its only three weeks away." Shikamaru smiled as the great leader of Konohagakure paled once his words sunk in.

"Na..nn..iiii thr...eee… wee..eks aw...ay..." Naruto mumbled the fear that was gripping his throat spreading throughout the rest of his body.

"Of course Lord Hokage today is October 10 making Halloween three weeks away, now sir if you'll excuse me I have a wife and a son to see." He stood chuckling to himself looking out towards the Hokage Estate wondering how much hot water the young leader was in. His smile suddenly died when he realized he was also going to home to hot-tempered wife.

Before Shikamaru was able to close the door Naruto had already begun racing towards his home. Cursing himself so being so consumed with work, and fearful of the wrath that awaited him.

"How could I forget my own birthday? Hinata had been talking about it all week and some how I still managed to forget." He spoke aloud to himself just as he was touched down outside the gate of their home.

Suddenly deep within him he heard a chuckle rumbled through his mind. Closing his eye he went to acknowledge the being behind the dark laughter.

 _You knew didn't you Kurama?_

 _ **Of course I did.**_

 _And you just let me work all day without a word knowing full and well what would happen._

The fox was silent for a moment before laughing once again, this time he nearly toppling over.

 _ **This may surprise you boy, but even after everything we have been through I am still a fox, and above all else foxes love mischief.**_

 _Well remember this fox if I end up in the doghouse for this, you will end up with locked behind your gate with seals on each of your tails._

Before the fox was able to argue Naruto cut the communication short, he laughed at the thought of Kurama being stuck behind his gate again after all these years. Upon reaching his front door he froze for a moment, peaking in to see if any lights remained on in the house. With an audible gulp he slowly and quietly open the door, what awaited him on the other side filled in with both unimaginable happiness and shame.

Sneaking around the corner of their living room was a huge banner done in the traditional Uzumaki colors of red with his name painted in bright orange. Peaking around the sofa he found his three year old son Bolt softly sleeping. Seeing the his young son laying there in what could only be described as a surprise gone bad the guilt began to hit Naruto hard. Knowing his own lonesome childhood he had made promised both of his children that he would always make the best effort to be there for them when they needed him most. With his eyes becoming misty he kneld down to pick the slumbering boy.

Making his way past to the kitchen, laid out before him was all the ingredients needed to make his favorite dish, and the most amazing birthday cake he had ever seen. Upon seeing all the hard work they had put into to creating a wonderful birthday surprise Naruto felt like the worst sort ninja.

As he made his way up the stairs towards the bedrooms fear began to creep back into his heart. Gently laying his son down on his bed Naruto wiped the growing tears from his eyes. With his head hung low he made his way towards his wife and daughter knowing that no amount of apologies could make up for forgetting such an important day.

Knocking softly he made his way inside seeing his wife laying with Himawari in her arms. Sitting down beside his wife he begins to play with her hair gently pushing it away from her head so he can kiss her hand softly before moving to lay down beside her. Not knowing the skilled Hyuga sensed his presence the moment he wanted into their home. A hand met his face and he felt his wife stir.

"Hinata." He spoke quickly wanted to begin his apologies.

"Naruto-kun I know more than anymore how important family is and much like your father before you I know you think of the whole village as family which is why you take your duties so seriously. But remember your children don't understand yet the compassion you hold for everyone including them." She spoke soft as to not wake the child.

"Hinata sometimes I am blown away by your kindness." He replied while pulling her body towards his.

"Oh and another thing Hokage, you'll be teaching my Tuesday class for the next two weeks to make up for forgetting your own birthday. She spoke with a cold flat tone before curling up beside him and drifting back to sleep.

Naruto sighed and he too drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Kurama's laughter deep in his mind.


End file.
